Rise of a New Dawn Book 1: The beginning of a legend
by Moonshadow of Thunderclan
Summary: The Clans had fallen, a time of great need has come apone them. All four clans, Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow are on the brink of destruction. Their my be still hope, a prophecy, will the cat the prophecy speaks of save the clans before it's too late? (Takes place in the old Forest, also rated T for Mild violence, OCs will be needed!) Adopted from Silvermoon of Windclan
1. Alegenices

_Riverclan_

**Leader:**

_Brookstar -Silver Gray shecat with white paws, white tail tip and belly with light blue eyes_

**Deputy: **

_Troutsplash -Black Tom with Amber eyes and round ears_

**Medicine cat: **

_Dewleaf - Black Shecat with splashes of white and green eyes_

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

_Willowpaw -Whiteish grey shecat with Kind blue eyes_

**Warriors:**

_Stonefall -Dark grey Tom with green eyes and one white paw_

_Whiskermist -Light Gray shecat with rather long whiskers and green eyes_

_Rushclaw - Redish Brown Tom with Amber eyes_

_Frostfoot - Large white Tom with a large scar down his flank and icy blue eyes_

Dawnstream - Tordishell shecat with Amber eyes

Silvertail - Pretty Silver tabby shecat with a crooked tail and blue eyes

Moonfrost - Black Shecat with white paws and muzzle, Gray blue eyes

Heronflight - light grey Tom with splashes of white and dark grey, green eyes

Stormleap - Bluish Gray Tom with Amber eyes

Dapplepelt - Red Tordishell Tom with green eyes

Meadowleap - Light brown sheets with Amber eyes

Minnowtail - Light grey Tom with green eyes

Featherstream - White shecat with icy blue eyes

Lightfoot - Light brown shecat with a twisted right paw and blue eyes

Redwillow - Red Tom green eyes and one white paw

Nightwhisker - Night black Tom with green eyes

Shallowwater - Dark Brown Tom with Amber eyes

Lakeshine- Silver tabby shecat with amber eyes

Reedfeather -Tortoiseshell tom with white paws and light blue eyes

Mossfang- Brown tom with drak greeneyes and a white tail tip

Talltail - Light grey tom with misty blue eyes

Creekfoot- Small tortoiseshell shecat with amber eyes

Shimmersong -Beautiful orange tabby shecat with light green eyes

Mistysky -blue gray shecat with misty blue eyes

Darkwhisker -Dark grey almost black tom with green eyes

Featherheart -Silver shecat with white tail tip, chest, ear tips and paws

Silverstone -Silvery white tom with blue eyes

Smallstream -White shecat with amber eyes and a black paw

Greyleaf -grey tom with amber eye

Darkwish: compeltely black she-cat with green eyes

Scarletfur: red-ish she-cat with gray eyes and white paws, chest and stomach

Brambleflower: brown-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mintleaf: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Reedtail: brown tom with green eyes

Hawkbreeze: pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Yellowflower: orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Specklefur: tortoiseshell she-cat with only one eye which is blue

Leopardheart: tan she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Nightwhisper: black tom with blue eyes (not possible)

Spottedberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Bramblestream- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sandbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Russetstripe- red-orange she-cat with green eyes

Nightbreeze: black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Littlepaw - small black Shecat with blue eyes

Spiderpaw - Black Tom with long legs and green eyes

Splashpaw - light bluish grey shecat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Streamleap - Blueish grey sheets with Amber eyes

(Expecting Redwillow' s kits)

Waveleaf - White shecat with blue eyes

(Expecting Shallowwater' s kits)

Honeyfrost -Golden brown shecat with Amber eyes

(Mother of Sunkit, Skykit and Rainkit)

**Kits:**

Rainkit - Light grey Tom with blue eyes

Sunkit - Beautiful golden Shecat with green eyes

Skykit - light grey sheets with green eyes

(Mother -Honeyfrost Father - Minnowtail)

**Elders:**

Tinyshadow - small old grey shecat with one green and one Amber eye

* * *

_Thunderclan_

**Leader:**

Morningstar -Gray shecat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Littlefern -Little biueish grey shecat with beutiful blue eyes

**Medicinecat:**

Frostleaf -Silverish white shecat with green eyes

**Medicinecat Apprentice:**

Hawkpaw -Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Lightheart- A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Honeyleaf- A golden colored she-cat with green eyes

Falconwing- A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cindercloud- A light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and amber eyes

Graysky- A pale gray tom with blue eyes

Snowfrost- A white she-cat with gray splotches and gray ear tufts, green eyes

Brambleheart- Fluffy, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smallwillow- A small pure white She-cat with icy blue eyes

Rockspot- A pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

**(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Apprentices:**

**(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Queens:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Elders:**

* * *

_Windclan_

**Leader:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Deputy:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Medicinecat:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Medicinecat Apprentice:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Warriors:**

Nightshadow

Pricklefur

Moondapple

Echomist

Cherryfur

Mousetail

Bouncetail

Snakestrike

Pebblefur

Honeywhisker

Skyfire

Embereyes

Skyberry

Splashheart

Brightflower

Springheart

Leafstorm

Snowstorm

**(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Apprentices:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Queens:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Elders:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

* * *

_Shadowclan_

**Leader: **

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Deputy: **

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Medicinecat:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Medicinecat Apprentice:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Warriors:**

Dewflower

Swiftwing

Spottedfur

Eaglewing

Silvermist

Firestorm

Redwing

Wolfheart

Bramblefire

Frostfire

Icefire

Icewing

Scarface

Ivytaill

**Apprentices:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Queens:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**

**Elders:**

******(OCS NEDDED!)**


	2. Prologue

I stared down at the crumbling world below me, waiting, watching. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but I knew I had to be there.

A Cat had once told me, that every cat carves their own Destiny, and you have the power to control your own Fate, but my warning came to late, I was forced on a path ful of lies and hurt.

I destroyed my self along with many others, I was told it was my Destiny to rule the forest, my Destiny to distory the clans, My Destiny to bring my clan to it's full power.

I almost succeeded to destroy the clans, but I stopped my wrath, when I realized, I had been fouled, by someone I trusted, the only person that i thought believed in me, her name was Frostflower, a Dark Forest Cat.

My heart was torn between power and the love for my clan, I ran away from my home and into the night, I didn't make it long before I was ambushed and killed. I then became a part of the Dark Forest. Even though I regret what I did, I can never undo what Happened.

Even though my days of my treachery are over, I fear a darkness lurks deep within the clans, unseen and unnoticed, but their is hope, a prophecy,

"Shadows lingers deep within, but a golden light will shine even though the of darkest of Nights."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short, I couldn't really think of anything at the moment, for the prologue, but all the next chapters will be at least 750 words long.**

**Also, PLEASE review, fallow and favourite! :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A cold leafbare wind blew silently through Riverclan's camp. A small golden furred shekit hoped happily out of one of the dens and into the open, the young cat squealed as her delicate paws landed softly on the white powdery substance that layered the ground all over the camp and beyond.

The shekit danced around in delight as her paws felt a cold tingling sensation in her paws every time she landed on the cold white stuff.

_"What is this stuff?" _The shekit wondered silently, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by a strange sound.

The kit flicked her ears back and forth trying to relocate the sound.

All of a sudden a black ball of fur flue out from behind of a Bush and tackled the shekit.

The two the balls of fur rolled all over Riverclan's camp, they gently pawwed each other with their small, but sharp claws sheathed

Finally the black kit pinned the shekit on her back, "Hi Sunkit." The black kit purred happily.

"Hi Rainkit," Sunkit mewed as she recognised her brother's' s sent from the nursery, she then shoved him off gently, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same." Rainkit questioned.

"I just woke up and opened my eyes and disided to go take a look around" mewed Sunkit simply.

"Ya, I just was taking a small peak at the camp," Rainkit replied, "you eyes are very beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," she purred happily, "do you know what this white stuff is?" Sunkit pawed at the white stuff that was begining to num her paws.

"It's snow silly, remember mother always told us about it in most of her story's, like the one about the great battle, oh and the story of the lost clan!" Rainkit mewed loudly, he then rolled his eyes and nudged his sister playfully.

"Oh ya," Sunkit mewed "wanna play?"

Rainkit leapt on Sunkit and purred, "Of course!"

The two chased each other around camp, they came to a stop when they heard coughing coming from the one of the dens on the other side of camp, Honeyfrost called it the Medicine cat den.

"Skykit," mewed Rainkit sadly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sunkit mewed silently so Rainkit could only barely hear her.

"Honeyfrost says she has white cough." Rainkit replied.

"What's that?" Sunkit asked.

"I don't really know, but Honeyfrost said it's not good."

Sunkit didn't really know her sister that we'll, but three sunrises ago she had heard Skykit and Rainkit playing in the nursery, she sounded kind and happy. But then she started coughing so much she didn't even speak to Rainkit, Honeyfrost or her and she slept all day long.

All of a sudden a worried mew cut into her thoughts, "Sunkit, Rainkit where are you!"

Rainkit purred quietly to Sunkit, "Looks like Honeyfrost is awake."

Sunkit purred in amusement, "Coming!" she mewed to her mother.

They heard a sigh of releaf as they padded into the nursery, but soon after come a stern mew, "Where have to two been, you had me worried sick!"

"Sorry." they both mumbled to their mother.

"Its ok," Honeyfrost purred gently, "Sunkit i'm glad you've opened your eyes, the're very beautiful."

"Thanks." Sunkit mewed happily to Honeyfrost and stood taller.

"Rainkit you should know better than to sneek out like that without asking, you too Sunkit." Their mother shook her head, it was clear she was disappointed in her kits.

'Were sorry," Rainkit Mewed and winked at Sunkit, "It wont happen again!"

Sunkit laughed, but her mother soon gave her a stern glare.

"You too can go back out if you ask this time." Honeyfrost purred, her eyes shone with pride for her young kits.

"Can we please go out into camp?" Rainkit purred (Sweetly).

"Yes you may as long as you behave yourselves." Honeyfrost purred

"Ok, Thanks!" they mewed together and bolted out the nursery and into camp.

The camp was Huge there were cats everywhere, Sunkit stared at all of it, in awe.

Rainkit looked at her, amused, "Its quite a site insist it."

"Tell me about it!" She purred and started dashing around in a circle.

They dashed off into camp to explore.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm still ****excepting Ocs for Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and some Riverclan kits, i'm going to need them! :)**

**Again PLEASE review, Follow and Favorite!  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone! And Thanks so so so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapters. Here is the replies to them!**

**Reviews**

**ficorrie **-** Yay, i hope you liked this chapter, i don't think its as good as i wanted it to be, but that was it, what did you think of it?**

**(Guest) Badgerkit - Thanks for the OC I will be sure to use it!**

**SilverfeatherSnowstream - Thank you so so much for your review, it made my day, please review again, it makes me want to write more :)  
**


End file.
